1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a cooling assembly for cooling an electronic component with direct air.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The operating speed of computers is constantly being improved to create faster computers. With this, comes increased heat generation and a need to effectively dissipate that heat.
Heat exchangers and heat sink assemblies have been used that apply natural or forced convection cooling methods to dissipate heat from electronic devices that are highly concentrated heat sources such as microprocessors and computer chips. The most common method of cooling computer chips has been direct air cooling, which is adequate for the moderate thermal load generated by the chip. These heat exchangers typically use air to directly remove heat from the electronic devices; however air has a relatively low heat capacity. Thus, liquid-cooled units called LCUs employing a cold plate in conjunction with high heat capacity fluids have been used to remove heat from these types of heat sources. Although LCUs are satisfactory for moderate heat flux, increasing computing speeds have required more effective heat sink assemblies.
Accordingly, thermosiphon cooling units (TCUs) have been used for cooling electronic devices having a high heat flux. A typical TCU absorbs heat generated by the electronic device by vaporizing the working fluid housed on the boiler plate of the unit. The boiling of the working fluid constitutes a phase change from liquid-to-vapor state and as such the working fluid of the TCU is considered to be a two-phase fluid. The vapor generated during boiling of the working fluid is then transferred to a condenser, where it is liquefied by the process of film condensation over the condensing surface of the TCU. The heat is rejected into a stream of air flowing through a tube running through the condenser or flowing over fins extending from the condenser. Alternatively, a second refrigerant can flow through the tube increasing the cooling efficiency. The condensed liquid is returned back to the boiler plate by gravity to continue the boiling-condensing cycle.
In recent years the generation of higher thermal load is being handled by improving the chip design such that even with higher computing speeds the chip does not generate large amounts of heat. Thus, chip cooling can be handled by air cooling without having to resort to LCUs or TCUs. Although the prior art dissipates heat from electronic devices, as computing speeds increase, there is a continuing need for cooling assemblies having more efficient or alternative heat transfer capabilities as compared to the conventional electronic cooling assemblies.